


Day 25 – Tasty

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur's in control.





	Day 25 – Tasty

Eames moans when Arthur takes him in completely.

Arthur pulls up a bit, swallows, then surges back down, swirling his tongue.

Eames writhes wantonly, the suction against his dick so warm and tight he could cry.

Arthur's mouth sounds obscene.

“Fuck!”

Hot streams of come pour down Arthur’s throat.

_Delicious_! 


End file.
